


Banner's Bees

by rayskeptic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bees, Fan Art, Wilton's Bakery verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskeptic/pseuds/rayskeptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for the amazing The Battle of the Lutefisk.<br/>"The card she handed over was for Banner’s Bees, and had little gold embossed bees on it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner's Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Battle of the Lutefisk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457705) by [machine_dove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_dove/pseuds/machine_dove), [Sproings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproings/pseuds/Sproings). 



 

"The card she handed over was for Banner’s Bees, and had little gold embossed bees on it."

I love Beekeeper Bruce, and the whole Wilton's Bakery verse.

This is from [The Battle of the Lutefisk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6457705/chapters/14778709). <3


End file.
